utopiatvfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 3
The third episode of the first series of the British thriller-drama action, Utopia, was first broadcast on 29 January 2013. The episode was produced by Kudos Film and Television for Channel 4. Synopsis The group feel the full weight of The Network's power as Grant is framed for a mass murder at his school. With nowhere else to turn, they are forced to make a new ally, an MI5 agent named Milner. Arby is given the location of Alice, the girl with whom Grant left the manuscript, and a standoff ensues. Plot The Assistant hands Conran Letts a mobile phone, telling him that "it's time" and "only he can give the order". Arby sits inside a school's toilet cubicle, chewing on some chocolate raisins, as his phone rings. He answers, apparently receiving the order from Conran Letts, and the yellow duffel bag appears. He slips on some rubber gloves that have materials containing Grant's DNA on the palm and fingertips. He takes a gun from the bag and cocks it. He walks into a school's hall, close to a number of classrooms. Grant's headmaster greets him, recognising him from when he posed as a policeman in attempt to capture Grant. He informs Arby Grant has been missing and offers Arby a handshake, but Arby simply asks, "How many people are in this building?" When the headmaster tells him six people are in the school with him, Arby immediately shoots him in the head. A teacher runs out from a classroom, asking what the noise was, and Arby shoots her, followed by the screams of children. When he enters the classroom, he shoots twice and the screams stop. He shoots twice more as a boy runs out into the hall, sees the headmaster's body and flees. Arby shoots the boy twice. As he walks to a theatre area to find the sixth student and reloads his gun, four bodies can be seen lying on the floor of the classroom. The boy sits alone on a bench, a box of chocolate raisins in his hand, and turns himself away, covering his face, as Arby points his gun at him. Chocolate raisins scatter the floor, spilling from the boy's box. Arby lowers his gun, staring at the boy, hesitant. He almost starts to cry, his chin beginning to wobble, but instead he blinks and rubs his eyes dry. He shoots the boy. Becky, Ian, Grant and Wilson arrive at an empty house. Becky suggests they wait for Jessica, but both Grant and Wilson know how to break in. Inside, Becky prepares a sandwich for Grant and places his leg on a stool, rolling up his trousers to reveal bruising and swelling, the source of his limp. Grant thanks Becky for finding him and asking her if she has a boyfriend (to which Becky replies she does not), calling her pretty. Becky says she thought he'd be older, but Grant insists he will drive a Porsche when he's older. He says he has a girlfriend, Alice. Becky changes the subject, asking Grant if he has The Manuscript, and Grant admits he left it somewhere, so Becky tells him to tell her where when he's ready. Grant describes the manuscript and thinks the name of Mr Rabbit began with an L, but quietens when Ian appears. The group debate over what to do when Grant gives them the manuscript. Ian suggests they take it to Milner and remove themselves from the situation. Suddenly, Jessica appears, asking if Grant has the manuscript. Jessica wants to search him, unbelieving when Becky tells her Grant said he'd left it somewhere, and Becky becomes angry, putting herself in front of Grant. Ian tells Becky to sit down, angering Becky further, but before the argument can climax, Wilson informs the group that Grant's on television. Grant is horrified to find he's been framed at the school shooter, insisting the CCTV footage is not him. Arby sits alone in a bedroom, eating chocolate raisins. He appears distressed, most likely thinking of the school shooting. Becky has left Grant alone, who is terrified of what his mother thinks of the news report. She wonders to the group about how they could shoot children, but Jessica becomes irritable, telling them that a handful of children's lives mean nothing because Grant will be incredibly easy to find. Enraged, she tells Becky, "Death is part of it; get used to it." At night, Becky checks to see if Grant is sleeping before initiating sex with Ian, who is reluctant, but his hesitance infuriates Becky, who teases him in regards to Jessica before continuing to kiss him. Grant, however, is awake, and listens to the two from another room. In the morning, Jessica enters Grant's room and sits in front of him. She explains that the two of them are different to Becky and Ian who grew up with ordinary childhoods, whilst she and Grant did not. She asks Grant to show her the manuscript, telling him she won't force him to, but asking him to come with her nonetheless. Ian later discovers the two have disappeared. As they drive, Jessica explains to Grant that she was raised by a man named Christos who taught her how to survive. She explains to him that she saw him being tortured and killed before escaping after the two of them were tracked down. Grant is shocked to learn she was just ten years old. Ian and Wilson debate over how to hack into the MI5 website, but are clearly struggling. Becky suggests that they just call Milner on the phone, which gets an amused reaction from Ian and Wilson, but Becky can't see an issue with the suggestion. They decide to call MI5, Wilson suggesting they can't be traced if the call is less than forty-two seconds, so they make it thirty. Ian is transferred to Milner, telling her he's friends with Jessica Hyde, but Milner appears completely confused, unsure as to who she is. Ian ends the call as it reaches thirty seconds. However, they are almost instantly called back by Milner, who tells them that the previous line was monitored and that they need to leave immediately and meet her in a chapel which is usually empty. As the group leave, they are followed by a skinhead man in a car. Michael sits in his bathroom with a laptop on his lap, reading a news article titled, 'Sex Worker Arrested for Journalist's Murder' with an image of Anya beneath it and becomes visibly distraught. When Jen tries to enter and asks what's wrong, he lies and says he's ill, asking her to call in for him and tell the Department of Health that he's sick. Michael arrives at a science building and approaches a scientist who responds to the name of Donaldson. Michael tries to get him to confirm he knew William Kaye, but Donaldson pretends not to, stumbling on his words and hurrying inside the building. Michael passes security with his ID badge and gives chase as Donaldson runs into his laboratory. When Michael enters, Donaldson points a scalpel at him, telling him to get away. Michael manages to stop a terrified Donaldson from stabbing him, telling him he's Michael Dugdale, a name which Donaldson recognises. Donaldson is irritated to learn Michael does not have a vaccine sample and Michael begs him for help, saying he needs "something on them". Ian and Becky sit in the chapel, a gap between them. When Ian asks to talk about the previous night, Becky responds with ignorance and insults him by suggesting they marry. Frustrated, Ian admits to liking Becky. Suddenly, the skinhead who had followed them earlier enters the chapel, carrying a gun and demanding to know where "the other cunt" is. Wilson appears, aiming a shotgun at the skinhead and asking him to surrender. The skinhead tells him he'll shoot him if he doesn't surrender. When Wilson tries saying "please", the skinhead is amused and then gives him a count to three to decide his actions. Wilson tries to ask him not to one more time, trembling and panting. However, before either can decide, the skinhead is shot through the head, shocking the trio. Milner walks in, holding her gun before her and showing she was the shooter, asking, "Did the bullet come out the front of his head?" When Ian says, recovering from shock, that it didn't, Milner reluctantly retrieves the bullet from inside the man's head. She introduces herself and asks Wilson to shoot the man's head with his shotgun to avoid detection as the wound would reveal her make of gun and thus her identity as an MI5 agent. Wilson complies, calling out in apparent distress with each shot, and lowers the gun, shaking and silent. Milner takes his shotgun, seemingly trying to calm him, and then points her own at Wilson's head, asking, "How do I know this isn't a trap?". Ian asks, "How do we?". The four sit in a forest. Milner says she can't protect them as an MI5 agent and says they must find out why The Network want the manuscript. Becky thinks she knows, saying that it has the identity of Mr Rabbit. Milner agrees that this must be the reason and also offers to find Alice Ward to see if she has any information after Becky mentions Grant said his girlfriend was called Alice. Milner is unable to offer help, but gives the group a mobile phone with her number on it. Grant and Jessica arrive at a hotel. Jessica says they won't be found out as she has hacked into the hotel's website and made the room appear occupied, impressing Grant who asks how she does it. When Jessica says there's a lot she can teach him and Grant asks, "What, to be like you?", Jessica acts as if she's been complimented. She then grabs a fistful of Grant's hair and says she needs to change the way he looks. She dyes his hair black, much to Grant's distress, and as she dries his hair, she asks if they're close to the manuscript. Hesitantly, Grant nods. Grant is distressed as Jessica holds up black clothes and eyeliner, shouting, "You're not putting that on me!", but apparently complies as he is next seen dressed like a goth. He watches his mother on the television, pleading for her son to return home. Grant says he needs to tell his mother he didn't shoot anyone, but Jessica says he can't. Grant asks, "Am I gonna be normal after this?" but Jessica simply grins and says, "Let's drink some booze." Conran Letts gives an image of Alice to Arby, telling him her name and address, to which Arby replies, bluntly, "I'll go." As Arby leaves, he asks what he was like as a child, telling him his earliest memories were killing animals in a slaughterhouse where Letts was present. Letts says, "Arby, please," trying to prevent him from continuing, but Arby carries on saying that "for as long as he can remember he's killed" but is confused as to why he struggled to shoot the boy in the school who was holding the box of chocolate raisins. Letts tells him, "Arby, don't. Not now," but Arby persists, asking who his parents were. Letts tells him he doesn't have parents, and then mentions the wondrous but cruel experiments conducted on him by Philip Carvel, revealing him to be Arby's father (and therefore Jessica being Arby's sister). Arby mentions that Lee, the person he knew best next to Letts, was killed the other day, and wonders why it didn't hurt him. Letts says it's because he's "special", but Arby says, "I don't feel special." Grant and Jessica remain in the hotel room. Grant sits among an array of empty bottles of alcohol, giggling and hiccuping, visibly drunk, whilst Jessica sits away from him, apparently sober. Jessica asks Grant what the manuscript is like, trying to prise information from him since he's drunk, but grant responds vaguely. Jessica threatens him, saying she can just "make" him tell her, and Grant runs to the bathroom to vomit. He kneels next to the toilet, sobbing, and apologies to Jessica. She carries him to bed, silent, and lies next to him, awkwardly embracing him. Milner greets Ian in an abandoned wasteland, giving him Alice Ward's address, telling him he needs to go to her house as Jessica will be there. Ian demands to know why Milner needs them and what difference knowing Mr Rabbit's identity will make. Milner explains the origin of Mr Rabbit's name, saying Mr Rabbit was embedded in the criminal underworld in Guangdong and played everyone off against each other: the Russians, the CIA, the gangs. She says the Americans got fed up, informed their boss of Mr Rabbit and he found him, dragged him through a busy office block and tortured him. The boss carved the kanji for 'rabbit' into Mr Rabbit's stomach (saying the kanji has lots of lines and therefore lots of cuts). However, Mr Rabbit freed himself, despite being unarmed, and killed everyone who had seen him, which was 265 people. Therefore, nobody knew his identity. She says that Mr Rabbit is "the beating heart of all of this" and that if they discover his identity, it ends and Ian, Becky, Wilson and Grant can go home. Michael approaches some guards who try to stop him from passing them as there's a quarantine for Fetlar, but Michael offers permits and warrants. The guard is sceptical, but Michael refuses to turn back and tells the guard to phone the minister if he wants to send him away. The guard is uneasy about the prospect and allows Michael to travel to Fetlar by boat. Michael arrives at a site and enters a tent full of bodies. He removes one of the corpse's fingers and hides as site workers enter the tent. A detective, child liaison officer and Alice's mother sit around Alice as the detective questions her in regards to why she has been reported to be seen with Grant at school. Alice, appearing afraid, remains silent. The detective introduces them to a new "officer", who turns out to be Arby. Arby asks Alice of her name, and then if she has the manuscript, and Alice looks away, revealing guilt. Arby smiles and announces they're "going for a drive". Arby, Laura (the child liaison officer), Alice and her mother drive to Alice's house. Meanwhile, Grant and Jessica arrive at the house, breaking in through the French doors. Grant retrieves the manuscript from beneath Alice's bed and refuses to give it to Jessica, who appears short of breath at the sight of it and pleads for him to hand it to her. Arby, Laura, Alice and her mother enter the house and walk upstairs. Grant and Jessica are nowhere to be seen. Arby orders Alice to give her the manuscript, puzzling her mother, and Alice goes into her room to retrieve it. However, she returns empty-handed, upset and confused as she's found it missing. Arby, apparently suspecting Alice is lying, removes his gun and shoots Laura in the head, causing Alice and her mother to scream. Grant and Jessica, meanwhile, are hidden in the bathroom, Jessica silencing Grant who appears distraught at the sound of the screams. Arby points the gun at Alice's mother and tells Alice to tell him where it is or he'll shoot her mother. Alice becomes hysterical, insisting she hasn't got it whilst Grant struggles against Jessica who keeps him silent and still. Arby is disbelieving of Alice's insistent screams of, "I haven't got it! Please!" and cocks his gun. Grant, unable to contain himself, yells, "She hasn't got it! I've got it!" Alice's mother begs Arby not to hurt her daughter and Arby, shocked by Grant's interruption, puts a finger to his lips, sliding over to Alice's side. Jessica shoots three times through the bathroom door and shouts, "My name is Jessica Hyde. You know who i am and what I'm capable of." As Alice continues to sob and hyperventilate, Arby bellows, "Give me the manuscript or I'll kill the girl's mother!" Jessica and Grant remain silent, so Arby goes ahead and kills Alice's mother, and before Alice can begin screaming again, he lifts her up by his hand around her mouth and shrieks, "The girl's next! Give it to me!" as Alice kicks and screams into his hand. Grant is utterly shattered, begging Jessica, until she gives in and tells Arby she's throwing her weapon outside, giving the manuscript to Grant, and that Alice will come into the bathroom, she and Grant will leave and Arby will receive the manuscript. However, Jessica removes several pages from the manuscript and hands them to Grant and tells him to keep them secret. Arby carries Alice to the bathroom and pushes her inside, where Grant waits on the window ledge, holding the manuscript. Reluctantly, he drops the manuscript and Alice runs forward to join Grant as they jump from the ledge. Jessica comes face-to-face with Arby and his gun and, reluctantly, gives him the manuscript. Arby says, not lowering the gun, "Your father was Philip Carvel. What was he like?". Jessica replies, "I don't know. That's why I wanted that." Arby finally lowers his gun and then asks, "Where is Jessica Hyde?". He leaves the house. Grant helps a sobbing Alice run away and suddenly Becky pulls up in a van, calling Grant's name. He and Alice pile into the van and it speeds away. Michael stands in a toilet cubicle with the piece corpse's finger resting on the tissue dispenser. He appears to be slicing it as blood runs down the dispenser. He returns home to find Geoff and Jen conversing in his living room, discussing IVF, Geoff appearing happy. When Geoff excuses himself and Michael to a separate room, telling Jen it's just "boring Ministerial stuff", he immediately threatens Michael to have Jen brutally raped unless he hands over the finger. When Michael gives it to him, Geoff asks if that's all of it, but Michael responds, annoyed, "Do you think I kept a piece?". Geoff insults Michael, calling him idiotic for using his own ID, saying he's keeping him alive as he might be important. He insists if he works with him his life will be wonderful, but if he works against him, he'll "make his life over". As Geoff leaves, Michael brings out a bag from his pocket revealing a small piece of the finger and hides it in the sofa. Cast * Wilson Wilson - Adeel Akhtar * The Assistant - James Fox * Michael Dugdale - Paul Higgins * Milner - Geraldine James * Alice Ward - Emilia Jones * Arby - Neil Maskell * Christian Donaldson - Simon McBurney * Jessica Hyde - Fiona O'Shaughnessy * Geoff - Alistair Petrie * Conran Letts - Stephen Rea * Becky - Alexandra Roach * Ian Johnson - Nathan Stewart-Jarrett * Grant - Oliver Woollford * Jen Dugdale - Ruth Gemmell * Anya - Anna Madeley * Alice's Mum - Teresa Banham * Corporal - Ben Bishop * Shaven Headed Man - James Boyland * Grant's Mum - Sarah Churm * Bev - Eleanor Matsuura * Detective Richmond * Head Teacher - Dan Tetsell Music * "Utopia Descent" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Where Is Jessica Hyde? Part 1" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Meditative Chaos" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "One Day Like This" - Elbow * "Evil Prevails" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Dislocated Thumbs Part 1" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Samba De Wilson" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Utopia Finale" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "A New Brand of Drug" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Conspiracy Part 2" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer